Cleaning robots are known in the art. Various cleaning robots are manufactured by Maytronics Ltd. of Israel and represent the state of the art of cleaning robots.
A cleaning robot is expected to clean the pool by brushing the surfaces of the pool and filtering the fluid of the pool by removing foreign particles from that fluid. The cleaning robot can be requested to move along various paths and change its direction when cleaning the pool.
Special attention is needed in the field of efficient maneuvering and navigation in the pool.
Special attention is needed in the field of efficient cleaning in difficult-to-reach areas, such as corners in the pool.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient cleaning robot at increasingly lower costs to the end users.